


Long in the tooth

by CheezPleez



Series: Wolffe's pack [3]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:53:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26694811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheezPleez/pseuds/CheezPleez
Summary: The clone teams and Ahsoka have been aiding the rebellion for the last 10 years. While on a would be small job a familiar face joins the fray fighting for the empire and Wolffe may have complicated things just a bit.
Series: Wolffe's pack [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939771
Comments: 27
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

Another small town on a small planet facing imperial occupation. Ahsoka would get the info from the rebels and send them on their way. The teams were pretty small to keep things simple. The bad batch usually handled the more volatile systems while Wolffe, Rex, Cody, Dogma and Gregor handled the ones that might be dissuaded without a huge fight.

Kix normally stayed behind on the ship. No sense risking their medic. He had picked up a protege in the last 10 years, an orphaned girl named Jahnessa. She was a quick study and crazy enough to take Wrecker on in a brawl. She loved them all but she especially inherited Kix's aggressive mother henning and even perfected it with a stern stare that put Cody's to shame.

Jahnessa watched as Wolffe sat down on the crumbled wall. "Age finally catchin' ya old man?" There was a lilt to her voice that reminded him of the Twi'leks on Ryloth.

"No...I think it's a full moon here tonight."

"Shit. I forgot to check. You know Kix said he wasn't sure the stress of a lunar cycle was good for you."

"Yeah, well not much of a choice now is there?"

Suddenly a shot rang out and troopers headed towards the magistrate’s building.

"Looks like Cody couldn't talk them down."

"Come on kid let's go bail them out." 

They rounded the corner to see several troopers flanking a woman who held a lightsaber in her hand. His heart was in his throat as he looked at the familiar handle of Plo's saber.

"HOW DARE YOU!" he snarled. Jahnessa took a careful step back. The woman smirked "you know it? I have several in my collection. Shame I could not acquire master kenobi's, it would have been quite a treat but there is something about the elegance of this one. Simple yet refined."

"If you know what's good for you, you will hand over that saber and I MIGHT let you keep your arms for your troubles."

"Commander Wolffe is it? Leader of the 104th alongside Jedi master Plo Koon? I have heard rumors about you. About the way in which you defied your inhibitor chip and killed your brothers. You didn't clean up after yourself. I was there as the ISB spoke to a sickly dying soldier as he rambled about the monster clone with one dead eye. They assumed he was too delirious to know what had happened but I knew. My father told me the legends of the lunar beast. He swore till the day he died in a republic prison that a beast had killed my mother and her lover, not him."

She pulled a switch from her belt "this is rigged to a set of explosives at the prison where many of the citizens here are being held with their families. I might be inclined to deactivate it if you were so inclined to show me what that soldier saw on that fateful night on Cato Neimoidia."

Rex and Cody both shook their heads.   
"Wolffe…don't do it" Jahnessa whispered.

His grip tightened on his blaster as he aimed it at her "Your soldier was delirious. Your empire made one fatal flaw, they underestimated how well trained the Clone army was. You nat borns you signed up for this but me and my brothers, we were made for this, born and bred for this. We know war in ways you could only dream of understanding."

Her lips curled into a cruel smile "is that so? Then explain this?" She produced a holo recording to play for them. The subject on the bed was a face Wolffe saw only in his worst nightmares.

"Sergeant Sinker, please, I know you are not well but please explain what happened? Where is your commander?" 

They watched as Sinker babbled and begged forgiveness. He told them everything about the lunar beast and in between sobbed apologies for what he had been made to do. The holo ended and Wolffe fell to his knees.

"The sergeant passed after days of fever burned his body. A strange infection we could not stop or replicate for our own weapons until maybe now. So let's try this again, are you a lunar beast?"

Wolffe looked up to see Gregor and Dogma holding up an explosive set and wiring. They had known about the bomb. They simply needed to keep her busy as they deactivated and removed it. As the magistrate moved forward with cold calculated steps she stopped just out of Wollfe's immediate reach.

"I'm waiting, commander" she held her finger over the switch. "It's a shame really, the empire could use soldiers like you all.Oh well...this one's on you."

She pressed the button and froze as nothing happened. After a few frantic clicks Dogma spoke up.  
"Oi! Lookin' for something ma'am?" 

Rex couldn't hold back the chuckle. With her distracted Wolffe lunged for her and Plo's saber. Dozens of troopers flooded the streets. There was shouting as explosions rocked the magistrate’s building and blaster fire whizzed by.

Wolffe had the magistrate pinned and was fighting every urge to tear her apart.

"Commander, who are you having a bigger fight with? Me or your instincts screaming out to ki-"

Everyone froze as a huge clawed hand drove through the magistrate's chest leaving a gruesome gaping hole.

"Wolffe" jahnessa gasped quietly. Even the troopers had stopped firing and were carefully backing away. He dropped her body, picked up Plo's saber, and headed back towards the ship leaving everyone in silence. The troopers didn't dare stop them.

He didn't look to see if the others were with him or not.


	2. Chapter 2

He walked towards the ship alone, the blood from the magistrate sticky and dry on his arm. He lost control. He had never meant to hurt her, only scare her. Now they had absolute proof that he was a murderer. He should turn himself in. If the others were ever caught it’s one thing to be suspected of helping the rebellion but to be harboring a known killer, no, he couldn’t put his brothers in that position.

He heard footsteps behind him “Jahnessa, if you are coming to tell me it’s ok I know it’s not. I’m going to turn myself in I can’t drag you all into thi-”

As he turned he was staring down a blaster barrel but it was the face at the other end of the blaster that made him freeze.

“Fox? Fox is that you? How do you look so..young? Do you remember me at all?”

He jammed the butt of the blaster into his face knocking him to the ground “I remember that you are a traitor to the empire and the republic, a filthy deserter who killed his own brothers because he fell in league with the Jedi. Your affections for Plo had always been odd, not unlike Bly and his disgusting relationship with his general.”

“No Fox, you don’t understand-”

“I UNDERSTAND ENOUGH! You are a monster. You should have been put down just like your general or I’m sorry what did you call him your….Buir? Really? You would disgrace such a title by calling him that? The only father we know is our template, end of story.”

He recoiled at Fox’s words. “What made you so cruel brother?”

“Cruel?” he threw his head back and laughed “I am the cruel one? Sinker laid in the kriffin hospital for WEEKS suffering because of what YOU did to him."

"Weeks? She said days." 

"Perhaps she was trying to spare you but I'm not. Where are the others? I have orders to collect all rogue clones."

"I will never betray my brothers that way."

"Well I'm sure they will come for you soon enough. Cody and Rex could never leave well enough alone. Come on, get up." 

He hauled Wolffe to his feet " jeez I'm goin, I'm goin. Seriously how have you not aged?" 

"The empire rewards loyalty. They were able to halt the accelerated aging the Kaminoans embedded within us. If you had been a good soldier you wouldn't be in the sorry state you are in."

"Fox, the empire are the bad ones here, don't you see? The jedi never turned traitor, it's our inhibitor chips. Fives, he tried to tell us before….."

Fox went rigid at the mention of Fives. "No. He was sick, delusional. The jedi are the ones who BETRAYED US. Your general used you to keep this galaxy in a war that made them seem necessary and give them power. He was no better than the separa-"

Wolffe lunged forward. He and Fox fought and rolled on the ground kicking and clawing with fury that had been building since he saw Plo's saber. Suddenly someone pulled him back. He turned to attack but saw Kix standing there. They both looked back at Fox and he saw the bite through his shoulder. 

"Kix….what….what have I done?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading see you tomorrow


	3. Chapter 3

Kix paced the bed keeping a close eye on Fox. he still hadn’t woken up and that alone was concerning but the fevers were still the worst. He carefully replaced the cool cloth as Fox let out a whimper. He was still so shocked at how young he looked despite being the oldest of Wolffe’s batch. 

“Is he...how is he?” He could see guilt and worry all over Wolffe’s face. After the incident with the Magistrate they made a hasty retreat off planet but not too far in case things got worse for the people there. This was looking more and more like a bad batch job. 

“It’s hard to say. He hasn’t woken up and the fever is pretty high. His Injuries aren’t as bad as they could be and at least he isn’t well...old. He might survive. I mean he’s your batchmate and you survived this.”

“Force I hope so. I couldn’t live with myself if I killed another brother.”

Kix turned to Wolffe and pulled him into a hug “It’s going to be alright. No one blames you for-”

“For what?" He pushed Kix back "Losing control? I killed at least one person today, possibly two with my bare hands all because I couldn’t keep it together. I’m not an asset to you all I am a liability. I should be turning myself into the empire so that you stay at least a little safer.”

Kix sighed and his age showed just a little more at that. “Wolffe, no matter what if or more likely when the empire finally catches us we are going to be executed. I've come to terms with the fact that would have happened even before today. We are listed as traitors and deserters and they will not hesitate to make examples of us. We made that choice when we all agreed to join the rebellion. Maybe this is a good thing? We have tried to extract Fox for years but he was always too close to Vader.”

Wolffe’s head snapped up “Uh oh.” 

“Uh oh? What do you mean uh oh?”

Wolffe got up and ran down the hall to find the others.

“Get Tano and Hunter on the comms NOW!”

Cody grabbed him “Wolffe, calm down what is it?”

“I will explain when you have them on the comms.”

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

“Ok Wolffe what do ya have for us?”  
Ahsoka sat patiently waiting for the explanation.

“I was ambushed this afternoon by Fox. He said he had explicit orders to bring in all rogue clones. I thought nothing of it since we are traitors so any Imp with half a brain would see us and take us in but then Kix mentioned how we had been trying to get Fox back for years and couldn’t because he was too close to-”

Ahsoka’s eyes went wide “Vader.”

“Wait, are you saying Vader wants the clones?” Rex shook his head in disbelief.

“Oh that’s not good. It’s one thing when it’s just the empire but whatever vader has in mind will be worse, so much worse.” They all nodded in agreement with Hunter.

Cody cleared his throat “So um… What are the chances He has a tracker on him?” Everyone froze.

“Aw kark we never checked on that. Have Tech check our ship to make sure we aren't giving off any foreign signals and Dogma and I will check his gear. Jahnessa, help Kix check for any tracking implants. Comm me directly if there’s anything.” They split off Rex and Dogma began checking and scanning Fox’s belongings. As they rooted through his bag Dogma froze. 

“Reeeeeeeex….things just got complicated.” he held up a picture of a yellow twi’lek woman holding a small child with olive skin and a yellow mottled pattern on her arms. Her dark hair and freckles were unmistakably familiar. 

"Jahnessa?" 

"Ooooooh Kix aint gonna like this."

"What aren't I going to like?"

Before Rex could do anything Dogma opened his mouth. "This was in Fox's bag."

Kix took the picture from his hand and looked at it. "That's the singer he used to escort the emperor to see……..wait….it..it can't be…." He stared at the picture in disbelief. "I guess…. It makes a hell of a lot of sense but...what happened how did she end up abandoned?"

"I guess something broke them up and then something happened to her. We should try and talk to her. I know she doesn't bring it up much but we can't exactly ask Fox right now."

Rex hated that idea. Jahnessa was very guarded when she was asked about her life before they found a 13 year old in a rebellion.

"I'll go talk with her. Don't know how well it will end."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading be sure to check out the other story i posted along side this in this series  
> See you tomorrow


	4. Chapter 4

Jahnessa was sitting at Fox's bedside. It was so odd to see such a young clone. When Kix and the crew found her they were all middle aged. Despite being mostly the same they all greyed differently. Some it was a quick ocurrance, a matter of weeks, like Cody and Dogma and some were slow and graceful like Wolffe and Rex. She chuckled remembering Hunter going grey in an almost stripped pattern. Fox looked closer to her age. 

"Hey kid" Kix quietly came in and checked over things. "We need to talk….about..the before time."

She glared at him, clenching her jaw tightly. "I don't want to."

"Jahn'ika, i'd never ask unless it was absolutely needed. We need to know about your mom and what you might know about your dad."

"Mom….she was … amazing. I was little when we moved to Ryloth. The empire had begun to move in. She said it was only for a little while. She said papa told her it was to help stabilize things. I had never met papa. She said his work kept him away but he would come to us one day. I was 8 when the empire killed her. They raided our home. I was taken into custody and sent to an orphanage on Coruscant. I left there a year later and was taken in by the resistance on Coruscant. I moved with them until you found us on Jedah. The fight had been hard and my crew was wiped out. Then I saw you trying to patch up your men. Something screamed inside of me to go to you. I felt safe when I saw nearly a dozen middle aged clones fighting alongside me."

He smiled recalling the day himself. She was hungry and dirty and she barely fit the clothes that Tech lent her. He still held the picture. "Is...is this the two of you?"

He passed the picture and she gasped. "Where did you get this? It was taken when we moved to Ryloth. How?"

Just then Fox snapped up and grabbed the picture from her "why do you have my stuff you little thief?" He looked at her and his eyes went wide.

"Jahnessa? Is that you? I thought you were dead."

Her eyes narrowed "how do you know me?"

"I've only waited my entire life to meet you. I thought the rebels killed you along with your mother."

She stared at him a moment and then scoffed "is that what they told you? The empire killed my mother. They raided her home as she held a meeting with concerned families. They slaughtered them and tossed me into an orphanage on Coruscant until the Rebels claimed me and later Buir and his brothers."

"No, you must be mistaken. Your mother was a good woman. The empire would never have reason to wait… did you just say Buir? Who's buir?"

Kix cleared his throat "that would um...be me."

Fox whipped his head around "you…" he then passed again. Kix waited a moment to change the cloth out for another one.

Jahnessa was pressed into the corner as tears quietly streamed down her face.

"Jahnessa, kid come here." He stepped forward, his arms open. To his shock she moved away. 

"No… not right now….Bui-....kix. I...there's a lot right now." 

She walked out of the room leaving Kix with a breaking heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading  
> See you all tomorrow


	5. Chapter 5

10 years earlier

Jedha was a war zone from the first days of the empire. Already unbalanced it was the first of many places the Empire tried to control. Rebel forces were in the fight of their life right now and Ahsoka had sent all of them to help. They believed a rebel win here could change the rebellion for the better.

Kix was on hand with blaster and med kit to help wherever he could. They were not prepared for the empire's new series of blasters as they tore through the fighters around him. He rushed around patching up those he could and holding the hands of those who had little time left.

He heard the shout from behind and turned to see Cody clutching his stomach. This was not going to be a victory. It was clear this was a bloodbath. He could see his brothers falling back, yelling for him but Cody couldn't be moved and he refused to leave him. He heard the steps behind him and felt the warm blaster at his back.

"Lay one more bacta patch down and I won't hesitate, you rebel scum." 

If he didn't do anything Cody would die right there in his lap but if he continued they would just kill them both. It was then he saw her out of the corner of his eye. Before he could see what she planned she grabbed a blaster and gunned down the trooper.

"Let's move him together, this battle is lost soldier."

She was so young and yet the war, the rebellion had molded her into an adult or as near enough to one as she could be. He knew that pain. Forced to grow up and fight never knowing innocence.

"Careful kid on three."

They carefully moved Cody and fell back to the transport waiting.

Once they were safe he started peeling armor off Cody. He was used to his brothers stepping back and leaving him to work but he really could use some extra hands. Suddenly someone was at his side.

"The new blasters react with the bacta, keeps the wound burning. Rinse it with this."  
He looked on in shock as this child pulled a bottle of corellian ale from her bag poured,some on Cody, took a drink of it herself and then began to clean the wound.

"How karkin' old are you little one?"

"13 going on 50 but that's the world we live in ain't it?"

"13? Where are your parents?"

"Moms dead. I'm a bit of a bastard that's all you need to know."

"Can I atleast know your name?"

She paused her work looking up at him, studying him. After moments went by she responded "Jahnessa."

They worked in silence after that. She helped him get Cody cleaned up and make his rounds to check everyone else because some people, Wolffe, didn't always mention if they were injured. When they were done he sat down and took stock of the day. 

"You can just drop me off at the next planet I'll find some work there" she said as she slid down against the wall and closed her eyes a little.

"No way I'm droppin a child off on her own to find force knows what kinda work. You are stuck with us until we figure out something better. You got a clean change of clothes?"

She opened one eye and looked at him "no sorry must have left my suite case on Jedha."

"I'll see if Tech has some spare clothes you look about his size." 

He got up and left her dozing against the wall. 13...that was a hell of an age to be fighting a war...of course his brothers were learning how to kill at that age but they were made for war. He entered their common room and everyone looked up.

"Where's your little shadow?" Crosshair quipped, his wrist still in the splint he begrudgingly allowed her to apply when she saw it was swollen.

"Dozing off in my office. Tech you got any spare clothes? Kid needs to get cleaned up. Might be good to give her a few ration bars too."

"Im sure I have something for her. Where is her family?"

Kix got a look on his face.

"Kix… don't tell me you are considering keeping her." Dogma could read him like a book.

"She has no one and well… she was really helpful. Another medic wouldn't be so bad. I'm not getting any younger. She's probably wanted by the empire too and it just doesn't seem fair to drop her on the next planet."

"She belongs in an orphanage with the other foundlings vod."

Hunter had a point and yet he needed her, she needed them.

"Great, someone get a bandage for Kix's bleeding heart" Wollffe grumbled as he headed towards his room. 

"I'll let Ahsoka know about the situation change." Rex quickly scampered off to the comm room and the others went back to what they were doing. Tech appeared with a bundle of clothes, a pillow, and a blanket.

"Hope this helps." He then scurried off to join his brothers in their collective heap.

He entered his office to find Jahnessa still asleep slumped against the wall. "Hey kid." He nudged her lightly with his foot but she didn't move. He knelt beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Kid, hey."

Suddenly her eyes flashed open and before he even saw it she had a blade dug into his hand.

"Fucking hell!" He roared, reeling back with the blade still in his hand.

She flinched back "I didn't mean it. I'm so sorry please don't throw me out the airlock."

He could hear footsteps as someone scrambled to his office. 

"What happened?" Wolffe growled as he entered the room. He saw the knife and moved towards Jahnessa before her eyes she was staring down a rattled Lunar beast. Her eyes went wide as she took in the terrifying creature towering over her. She cowered and let out a pitiful sob as she shook with sheer fright. She looked much more like the scared child she was and not the hardened rebel fighter they saw hours before.

"Aw shit. Kid…. No...don't…" he stepped forward and she curled to defend herself.

"Please don't eat me" she sobbed.

"Kid….I ain't gonna eat ya."

"You're not?"

"Now why in the hell would I do that?"

"Lunar beasts..ee...ee.eat...ch..ch..children" she sniffled.

Kix having bandaged his hand patted Wolffe's back "not this one. He only looks mean and scary but he's a big softee. Wolffe, this is Jahnessa. Jahnessa, this is Wolffe."

"Sorry I scared ya. Heard Kix yellin and kinda though the worst."

Jahnessa wiped her face on her tattered sleeve " I didn't mean to hurt him. I dozed off and forgot where I was. It's been a while since I had a safe place to sleep."

"Well I'll personally make sure you are safe. Let's get you cleaned up and then get some food. We got the whole crew so we are gonna have a full meal."

Kix gave her the hand me downs and showed her to the fresher. Wolffe was now standing guard as promised. "You can change back now ya know." 

"She needs to get used to this if she's stickin around, besides I'm tired and changin back is never as easy as changing to."

At dinner she sat between Wolffe and Kix quietly observing the rowdy clone family dinner. Despite the failed mission Crosshair felt drinks were a good idea since everyone came back alive. Cups and bottles were passed around. No one thought about the child at the table until she was pressed into Wolffe's side, passed out.

"Did someone give this kid booze?" Wolffe sniffed at her cup. Everyone looked around.

"We ain't exactly used to mindin' the little ones ya know."

Rex chuckled nervously "Wrecker has a point. You can put her in Ahsoka's bunk room for now. A little sleep, she'll be fine."

Wolffe and Kix took her down the hall. He laid her on the bed but she was clinging to him with two fistfulls of fur. "Aw kriff. What do we do?"

Kix shrugged "stay with her till she lets go. We don't want a repeat of earlier" he said holding up his hand.

"Fine" Wolffe grumbled but he made no real argument as he moved towards his bunk room with her still clinging to him.

After that night Jahnessa had her own bunk but whenever she was frightened she would be found with a lunar beast watching over her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tha ks for reading  
> If you want any other flash back stories with nessa and the clones lemme know


	6. Chapter 6

Jahnessa knocked on Wolffe's door. She held in her hands the staple shit day offering, alcohol and junk food.  
"I….can I come in?"

Wolffe grabbed at the back of his neck "I guess...how's Fox?"

"There have been some...discoveries."

He stood to the side letting her in. "What happened little one?" He said softly as he took one of the bottles from her.

"Fox….Fox is….well claims to be….my dad."

Wolffe froze. "Shit."

"Yeah. But like….he swears the Rebels killed my mom. He refuses to believe she was killed by the empire he serves. I don't know what to do. He was so angry when I called Kix buir he passed out. It's just so much. I always assumed my father was dead or didn't want me. Now I learn he's a clone brainwashed by the empire to take away my family."

He scooted over on the bed to make room for her. "I can't turn tonight sweetheart, it hurts too much. Hope my lumpy old self is ok."

"Your lumpy old self is fine. Do you need something a little stronger for pain?"

"No no, not that kind of hurt. I feel awful about today. I compromised everything and I hurt one of my brothers, my batch mate."

She leaned her head on his shoulder "what were the Jedi like?"

"Strange. Each one of them, different. Some were downright crazy, like Ahsoka and her master Skywalker and his master Obi Wan. Some were gentle but still fierce like master Yoda and…. Plo…" he could feel his throat tighten. He rarely mentioned Plo.

"He was special to you wasn't he?"

"All the troopers loved their generals but yes Plo was….he….he was my Buir. I was barely a cadet when I first met him. My batch trained with the jedi and were all broken off to our own generals once we made commander. Obi Wan took Cody, Aayla she took Bly, he was a hopeless romantic. Ponds, the snarky bastard, went with Master Windu, Fox was sent to guard the chancellor by his own request. Plo took me. He took time to know me. He knew how to quell my temper."

"You? A temper? Nooooo" she chuckled a little. 

"I can't be perfect all the time."

"How did you lose your eye?"

"I've told you that story haven't I?"

She shook her head. "No sir you have not."

"Well not much to tell. A sith took my unit. She was well known for...ahem..playing with her food. Anyway she spent her time playing with me and when she grew bored she started takin' pieces off. She started with my eye. Before she could get further we ..well I was rescued. She killed many of my men. I hated myself for surviving but life went on and there was a war."

She hummed to herself "you think it will ever end?"

"What?"

"This war...any wars. Do you think we will know peace?"

"Hard to say kid. I've never known a life without war. Hell I only exist because of war."

"I hope we can see a world without war, together."

"Me too Jahn'ika, me too."

******************************************************************************************************************

Fox awoke again and Cody was sitting at the bedside watching him. "We have a lot to talk about Vod."

He felt light headed and feverish. "What is there to say? You and the rest of my brothers are traitors."

"Fox...have you ever had one kriffin' thought that the emperor has not put into your thick head? Seriously why would the jedi commission a clone army that costs billions of credits just to turn right around and kill them."

"Because they used our numbers to fill out an army they couldn't build and then they bled the republic dry so that they had no funds to stop them and people like senator Amidala and Senator Organa helped it happen. They betrayed our people because they fell in league with the filthy Jettí." 

"No Fox. Do you hear yourself right now di'kut? That's what Palpatine wants us all to think….what he programmed us to think. The chips, the things Fives was-"

"DO NOT MENTION HIS NAME!"

"He was right ya know" he pointed to a scar on his head. "I was blindly obedient until Rex and Wolffe pulled me back. I know you weren't able to know the jedi the way I was or even Wolffe was but you have to trust me that this is all a huge misunderstanding orchestrated by the sith led by Palpatine. He played everyone. The republic, the Jedi, the separatists, us. It was all a con so that he was at the top of the heap."

"You let the jedi rot your brain."

"Fox, it's been nearly 20 years there are no Jedi around to warp my mind but you have been attached to Vader and the Emperor. We also need to talk about that bite."

He looked at his shoulder and back at Cody "so it's true? He really is a monster?"

"He is not a monster. He IS a lunar beast. We have managed it quite well, all things considered. Clearly now you are one too."

"Well I don't want to be one."

Cody scrubbed his hands over his face. "Were you always this fucking stupid or is the chip making you that way. YOU. DO NOT. HAVE. A. CHOICE."

"Then put a blaster bolt between my eyes and call it a day because I refuse to be some stupid animal half breed. Did you honestly bring me here thinking all would be forgiven and I would be your brother again?"

"Argh you stupid bantha brained womp rat. We didn't want to leave you to die. We still care about you no matter what. What about Jahnessa? Will you at least listen to her?" 

Fox held his head in his hands. "Tarkin SWORE to me she was dead."

"Did it ever occur to you that Tarkin, long time hater of clones, may have lied to you? Jahnessa is an amazing young woman. She was placed in an orphanage on coruscant when she was 8 and ran away. I don't know why they told you she died but you have a very real chance to be with her. Kix picked her up 10 years ago on Jedha and he has treated her as his own since but he will never refuse her the right to know her father. Just...think about it. We'll be home soon to deal with the lunar beast issue. Gonna have to call in an expert here and you better behave yourself when we get there."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tha ks for reading. If you have not read the story.in this series, Girl, you will need to have some knowledge of it for tommorow's chapter :)   
> See you then


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I some how missed a chapter soooo enjoy

When they arrived on Chandrila Che barely waited for the ramp to lower before she was scrambling over to Wolffe. As she threw her arms around him Fox arched an eyebrow. Ahsoka walked over to them.

"Fox, I'm glad to see you."

"Can't say I feel the same way. What planet are we on anyway?"

"We aren't stupid enough to tell you that" Crosshair sneered at him. The batch came over and flanked either side of Fox.

Hunter nodded over to Che "lead the way ma'am."

Che took them down a small road that led just outside the city. Wolffe smiled "finally moved into the old place huh?" 

"Well, I hadn't planned on it yet but with two lunar beasts I needed the room. Thankfully Hunter and the boys were a huge help. By the way we got an odd package. I'll show you when we get there."

They ended at a clearing with an older house.  
"Here we are home sweet home. Plenty of room for everyone if you don't mind two or three to a room. Wolffe, bring Fox downstairs with me. May I have some help from you Kix?"

"Of course."

Jahnessa stepped forward "I'm coming too."

They split off for the back of the building Wolffe guiding Fox along a garden path.   
"So….who is she?" Fox asked cautiously.

"She is Chentiele, my wife and expert on handling lunar beasts."

She smiled back at him "I've had a pretty good handle on Wolffe for nearly 10 years. Don't worry you're in good hands. The change isn't as horrifying as it seems but it isn't pleasant either."

"Oh I know all about it."

Wolffe's eyes went wide as Fox changed seamlessly before him. He was then thrown off like he was nothing as Fox broke the cuffs and Rounded on Kix. Jahnessa shoved him out of the way just as his claws swiped down tearing her open across her throat and chest. Then a shot rang out and Fox collapsed to the ground. The others came running as Crosshair came down from his perch. Kix and Che were already moving Jahnessa inside as quickly as possible, the color draining fast from her limp body.

"Damn it. I should have taken that shot sooner" Crosshair said as he kicked at Fox's body.

"Please tell me you didn't kill him" Wolffe groaned as he hauled himself off the ground. "I'm getting too old for this," he said, steadying himself on the tree he had hit.

"No. I used a tranquilizer as requested by Ahsoka."

Wrecker picked Fox up "he changed like he's been doing it for years."

"Fox is a quick study and a very dangerous person when he wants to be. He saw me change once and that's probably all he needed to see to do it himself."

Cody shook his head "this just keeps getting better and better."

**************************************************************************************************************

When Fox woke up Wrecker, Echo and Dogma were all in the room. He was once again cuffed to the bed. As he moved to tug at the restraints Echo stopped him.

"Wouldn't do that. Tech has them rigged so you'll get a nasty shock."

Fox clearly didn't believe him and gave a hard tug. He writhed and screamed as a shock pulsed through him then he went still.

"Guess he didn't believe ya" Wrecker shrugged.

Kix and Che had been working on Nessa's injuries for a while. Her exposure to the. toxins and the long lasting side effects made things more complicated. Dogma still blamed himself. Of course another screw up that he caused and on Umbara of all places. It was as if the universe was waiting to take that potshot at him. All they could do now was wait.

Wolffe sat in Che's garden. Che loved her garden. It became her outlet after their failed attempt at starting a family. Ahsoka had given her a text on some of the old jedi meditation gardens. She looked for plants that were supposed to help facilitate tranquility and balance. As he closed his eyes and took a deep breath he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

"She made a lovely garden."

"Plo? What are you doing here?"

"Your heart called me. You seek guidance and reassurance. I see you have finally gotten Fox."

"I don't know if he will stay. He's so angry and brainwashed."

"Perhaps with the chip out he will stand a chance. Besides, he seems to have quite a reason to stick around now doesn't he?"

"Maybe. If she pulls through."

"Wolffe, she is strong and you know it. She shares the strength you and your brothers have and then some. I have faith she will recover. She has already beaten greater odds in her small life."

"Thank you Buir for always believing in us, in me."

"Keep making me proud. Be patient with Fox. He is not as in control as he seems. I sense the darkside has much to do with his viewpoint at the time."

Plo faded off into the garden. As he watched him disappear Che cleared her throat. "Am I interrupting?"

"No. I was about to come find you. I...how is she?"

Che let out a deep sigh. "We got mostly lucky. Those slashes came so close to puncturing arteries. She does have a punctured lung. My biggest worry is her voice. Her vocal cords were nearly completely severed. It will take time before we know the full damage. Kix sedated her for a while so she would rest. So now we just get ready to remove Fox's chip."

"So what was that package?"

She paused a moment "right, so… our anniversary is coming up and an odd woman dropped this off with Hunter and left." She led him to her green house where a purple desert flower was sitting in a gorgeous pot. 

"It came with a note." She passed him a card.

Commander, word around is you were married. Your home and garden are quite lovely as is your better half. This should make a unique addition to her garden. My wife grows them on Tatooine. All the best and happy anniversary. Look us up if you ever decide on a warmer climate.

He chuckled "Looks like someone dropped by while I was away. Maybe you will have a chance to meet them one day but for now let's take care of Fox."


	8. Chapter 8

As much as Rex protested, the others all agreed to keep Fox cuffed until they reached Chandrila. Che and Ahsoka would be waiting for them along with the bad batch in case anything went sideways.

Wolffe paced around the Medbay with Kix. 

"Vod sit down you are making me anxious." 

"I can't help it. I...what if she sees Fox and...likes him more?" 

Kix couldn't believe he had even thought that. "She would fight the empire alone for you." 

"I know it's just… Fox has always been a lot better with women and he's...younger."

"I promise, Che married you, you are stuck with her."

Jahnessa finally came into the med bay for the first time in a day or so. "Hi….I um...came to see….him."

Kix nodded "sure thing kiddo. You need any backup?"

"I...no."

As she went into the room where they had Fox. Wolffe could see Kix was breaking.  
"She's still got a lot on her mind. I promise you no matter what you are her most favorite person in the galaxy."

"Yeah."

*****************************************************************************************************************

Jahnessa carefully entered the quiet room where Fox was sitting up fussing with the cuffs.  
"No way you are gonna break them. We tested them on Wolffe and Wrecker. If they couldn't there's no way you will."

He looked at her and she shivered at the sight of the sneer he gave her.

"You think you owe them something?"

"I owe them a hell of a lot more than I owe you."

"They work with the people who killed your mother."

"No, you do. You wanna know how it went down? Because I relive that night every time I close my eyes at night. I was 8. Mom had friends over. They had concerns about the imperial presence on Ryloth. She was close with Cham Sendulla and together they thought if they organized and expressed their concerns they would be heard. Instead troopers showed up at our home and gunned down every adult there and dragged me to an orphanage on Coruscant. When asked my next of kin I told them Cham would be the one to call. They laughed and left me there without another word. After a year of abuse I ran away and lived on the streets until a few people took pity on me. They listened to my story and took me to the resistance. I was given shelter, food, and care,all things the empire denied me. I swore I would do everything to stop the empire from ruining another family so I have fought and bled for this cause for the last fifteen years."

He sat silent for a moment.

"They wouldn't fire like that, something made them."

"Yeah the whole room of activists trying to organize more or less AGAINST them."

"Someone may have had a bla-"

"NO. STOP RIGHT THERE. THEY KILLED MY MOTHER. THEY HAD NO RIGHT. SHE HAD NO WEAPONS. IF THE NEXT WORDS I HEAR ARE ANYTHING TO TRY AND JUSTIFY THIS I WILL PERSONALLY SHOOT YOU WHERE YOU SIT AND PUT YOU OUT IN THE AIRLOCK."

Kix came in along with Cody once they heard the yelling. Jahnessa was shaking as she stared Fox down. Kix guided her to the chair.

"Are you ok? Do you need your medicine?" 

Before she could answer her eyes rolled back and she began to seize. 

"Shit Cody I need her meds. Syringe is in my desk top drawer on the left."

He did what he could as Fox looked on bewildered. Cody returned with Wolffe on his heels. The three of them working quickly on Jahnessa. After a bit the seizures stopped. She sat up a little and immediately grabbed for Kix. He helped her up and out of the room while Cody and Wolffe glared at him.

"Is she sick?"

Wolffe growled while Cody offered an explanation.

"That is one of the side effects of the nerve toxins the empire has used when fighting us. She got hit about 5 years ago. We almost lost her."

For a brief moment horror flashed across Fox's face. Then he spoke "war is hell."

It took all of Cody's strength to keep Wolffe off him.

"How DARE you. You have no idea the hell that girl has been through because you are a KARKIN imperial issue deadbeat BOOT LICKER!"

"Wow Wolffe, you really became a rebel lapdog huh? I bet you just ate that shit right up. Anything to make you feel better about the blood on your hands. Does it help you sleep a night?"

Cody hauled Wolffe out of the room when he began the low growl.

**********************************************************************************************************

When Jahnessa got to her bunk room she immediately ran for the trash bin and threw up. She then grabbed the blanket off her bed and curled up with it on the floor in the corner. 

"Why are we trying to save him?" She sobbed.

Kix took a seat on the bed. It was clear she hadn't spent the night there in a while.

"Janh'ika, it's hard but he is our brother. We were all made with a chip in our brain. We were told it was to keep us calm and docile unlike our template who was known to be aggressive. Towards the end of the war one of my brothers,Tup, he shot the jedi he was helping. No warning, no reason. When asked he just kept saying good soldiers follow orders. They said he was sick. His brother Fives just couldn't accept that. He investigated and I helped. I found out that the chip gave the order and that Fives didn't kill Tup like they claimed. He saved him and the Kaminoans killed him and blamed Fives removing the chip. I tried to tell someone but I was knocked out and frozen in carbonite. When I woke up everything had already happened and Rex was using a broken down med droid to get mine and dogma's chips out. Those chips are programmed to make us obedient and Fox was already wrapped around Palpatine's finger so this didn't help."

"So take the chip out."

"We don't have the tools to do that safely otherwise I would have. Che is going to help me and hopefully it will help us get through to him."

He could hear her sniffle from under the blanket. "Can….can I still call you Buir?"

Kix got up and while he would regret it later, he sat next to her on the floor. "I wouldn't have it any other way, but I won't be angry to share that title. I'm not saying you have to or that you will even want to to call Fox that. I'm only trying to tell you it's ok because I want you to be happy and loved."

She leaned against him resting her head on his shoulder. "We haven't sat like this in a long time." 

Kix laughed "yup. Not since that time after you had a seizure and threw up on Thrawn after he pushed you too hard in that interrogation."

Jahnessa snorted "who would have known that the grand admiral was incredibly repulsed by vomit. I don't think he could have left the room faster."

Kix wrapped his arm around her "we'll get this all sorted out. I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting there   
> Tha ks for reading   
> See you tomorrow


	9. Chapter 9

5 years ago

Dogma shivered as they touched down on the surface. It was a simple recon and retrieval mission. Umbara was mostly a junk planet. The empire stripped it of all its resources and left it to rot however, Ahsoka had reason to believe Krell had left some jedi artifacts and some sith ones on planet and the empire still didn't find them. He knew where they might be. 

They got off the ship and powered on their lights. The red of the planet making the husk of the old GAR outpost even more eerie.

"Remember, be careful. We don't know what the empire has here. Rex, take Greggor and Wolffe to the south side, I will go with Dogma and Jahnessa. Kix comm if anything happens remember lights off ship off until we come back. Got it? Lets go."

They split off, Wolffe leading the way for his group and Dogma leading them towards Krell's old quarters. He had spent the most time there so he knew the way. 

As they walked the halls bad memories haunted his thoughts. Jahnessa reached for his hand. "This place is really creepy." 

"Yea. Always has been."

They went room by room checking for any signs of the items they were looking for or anything that might be needed. One room housed an old aged broken med droid, it's current state contributing more to the horrific scenery. As they reached Krells quarters Dogma froze. 

"Dogma, come on get the door."

He looked over at Cody. "I….I…..can't." He stepped away, his hands shaking as he tried to push down his thoughts and emotions.

"It's ok Dogma. I got this. You wait here, I will check the room."

Jahnessa opened the door and flashed her light around. She was met with the sight of several bodies in imperial uniforms. They had been there a while, but what had killed them was hard to tell. 

"Whatever killed them didn't leave a mark but I think I see the holocron on the desk."

The moment her hands touched it the door sealed shut and they heard the rush of air as something was being pumped into the room.

"Help! Get me out! Something is coming out of the vents!" Jahnessa banged on a door a bit. They could then hear the sound of her wreaching and choking. They furiously worked at the door. 

When Rex,Greggor and Wolffe arrived Wolffe quickly tore the door apart. Jahnessa was not moving. Her skin was ashen and the whites of her eyes were red. They could see blood coming from her ears and nose. They scooped her up and rushed her to the ship.

Kix saw them.coming and rushed out. "What happened to her?" 

"Toxic fumes. She was locked in there we couldn't get in. Wolffe pulled the door apart and got her."

"Ok. Wolffe, come with me, I don't know what you were exposed to. Everyone else, get this ship moving now. We need the quickest safe place with a hospital. I will do what I can.'"

**************************************************************************************************************

Dogma paced in his room for hours. He was such a coward and now someone else was suffering because of it again. He was as worthless as Krell said all those years ago. Any of his brothers would have opened that door without hesitation. 

The door opened and Gregor walked in. "Docs said she's as stable as she is gonna be. They have never seen a toxin like this. We are taking her home. Rex called the bad batch and told them to come too."

"Just in case" didn't need to be added. It hung in the air thick and unspoken but understood. 

"I won't be able to live with myself if she…." The words stopped in his throat.

"None of that. No one could have known the empire booby trapped it. Unless you have psychic powers I don't know of, this was a freak accident."

"Don't you get it? I was too much of a coward to open that door and she wasn't and now she's paying for it."

"Don't beat yourself up on her account, we all know every job has risks. It has nothing to do with who was brave and who wasn't. At the end of the day one of us was going to be in that spot. Hopefully she has a good shot since she's younger. Trust me. I know what it's like to survive something like that" he chuckled.

A while later Kix found dogma sitting with Jahnessa holding her hand. He was quietly talking with her and rubbing his thumb along her wrist.

"Kid, I should have never let you do what I should have. I...I need you here, hell everyone does. Rex needs you to try his cooking before he kills us and Wolffe needs his drinking buddy and force knows none of us can take Wrecker on in a playful brawl the way you do and who's gonna beat Cody at cards so he'll shut up every once and a while. I just wish it were me lying there and not you."

"She would never wish that for you."

Dogma jerked around to face Kix. "Why not? I'm the one that always rats her out when she gets herself into trouble like that time on Corellia with that Sabacc game? Or that time she skipped school to go bet on pod races with Crosshair? I'm always getting her in trouble."

He chuckled "yes but you always have her best interest in mind. You have always remembered at the end of the day, despite everything she is capable of, she is a child. Even I forget that sometimes. We were never allowed to really be children and you try to give her that chance even in ways she may not like." He took a seat on the bed "I remember when you caught her making out with that smuggler that was twice her age. He took advantage of her. Had you not stepped in it may have ended much worse than her being embarrassed and Hunter getting a black eye from fighting him off her."

"I should have thrown that punch."

"You might have killed him vod. I've seen you in a fight. Once you get going you are pretty ferocious."

Dogma snorted "no one's ever called me ferocious."

"I can tell you this much,once she sobered up she was worried you were disappointed in her. She didn't ask about me, Rex, Wolffe, or anyone else being upset, she was worried she had lost something with you. She needs a lot and she gets those things from all of us. She respects you so much, if something happened to you she would be devastated."

After a few weeks Jahnessa finally woke up. She looked around the room and frowned "where's Dogma? Is he alright?"

"Jahn'ika, you're the one we have been worried about. Dogma is fine. Want me to go get him?"

She shook her head weakly.

"I'll let everyone know you're awake."

As Kix went off to let everyone know she was awake Dogma raced into the room and scooped her up in his arms. "I will never let you fight my battles ever again 'ika. I was stupid and cowardly and it almost cost me the most important person in my life."

"That's ok Dogma. Can you put me down?" 

He chuckled nervously "right sorry nessa. I just got a bit excited." He gently kissed her head and placed her in the bed. "Keep getting better little one."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tha ks for reading see you tomorrow


	10. Chapter 10

Fox groaned as he opened his eyes a little. His head ached and he felt the bandages at his temple. 

"Wha' th' kirff happ'nd?" He slurred.

Rex stood from his chair and cautiously walked over. "Fox? What do you remember?" He asked cautiously.

"I…..i…...the girl…. My girl….she got in the way...I...did I kill her?"

Rex shook his head. "No. She's still with us. Do you remember why you are here?"

"I was doing my job. Wolffe hurt me and you took me prisoner. You all are traitors."

He scrubbed his hands over his face. "Fox, we aren't traitors by choice. We made a call and the empire said it's the wrong one."

"You fell in league with the Jettí. You are traitors."

"Fox," his voice was calm and steady, "we took out your chip. Can you think really hard right now and tell me just how the Jedi betrayed us? I want you to look me in the eye and tell me you believe I of all people would harm someone without reason."

Fox though and though and all he could see was the emperor giving the order. His face disfigured his eyes yellow and red. It was all coming back and not in the ways he could remember. He remembered following the emperor to the temple to meet Vader and…...the younglings...how did he let that happen. Palpatine told him the Jedi did that but how could they? They loved the younglings, cared for them as their own. "Rex….I...I messed up."

Rex patted his back as he broke down. "Shhh it's going to get better. You weren't in control. You had no choice." 

He shook his head "but I did. I could have walked away. The emperor offered me retirement. I asked for more so he sent me….."

"After us. Do you know why?"

"Fett destroyed the labs on Kamino. Our key for our template, everything gone. The long necks killed. He was having them refine the process but i'm not sure why. He didn't need clones to fill out his ranks. The seppies fell in line immediately."

Rex shook his head. Ahsoka had heard rumors the emperor wanted to clone himself after a failed assasination attempt was nearly successful.

"I think he wants to clone himself, not an army."

Kix walked in and scowled at Fox "well are you happy with yourself?"

Rex tried to stop him "Kix, hold up." He just shoved Rex aside "does the empire teach you to attack little girls?" he growled.

"I was aiming for you."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

Fox shook his head "no, but she stepped in the way. I couldn't stop."

Kix reached for his collar but Rex stopped him. "You aren't helping. Go get Che."

Kix straightened and shoved Rex off but did walk out. "Sorry Vod he's really protective of Jahnessa. We all are." Fox laid his head back. "Should have let Wolffe kill me." Rex then saw him go ridged.

"Wait….did he turn me?" Rex was stunned. "You don't remember?"

"I...no."

"Yea he turned you. You took to it like you had been doing it your whole life too. That's how you hurt nessa."

His eyes went wide. "I didnt turn her too did i?"  
Rex raised his hands as Fox began to panic "no no. You didn't bite, only scratched. Kix would have skinned you if you bit her. Hell there would be a line waiting to kick your ass."

"You mean there isn't already?"

"No. After everyone cooled down we all agreed it was an accident. Nessa was protecting her buir...i mean…"

"Its ok. I'm glad she has someone to call buir. Force knows Grecoa would kill me if she saw this mess. The smartest thing she did was leave me."

"I've been meaning to ask about that."

He saw Fox blush a little. "The chancellor loved going to the opera. He especially liked seeing her sing. After a performance she came to his box and met with him. While there she became very interested in me. She asked the Chancellor if I could escort her home in exchange she would ensure him tickets to any shows he wanted to see. so I would escort her home after her shows. After a few weeks she told me she wanted a child. She would prefer a clone be the father because she didn't really need a husband, she just needed a donor. I was hesitant at first but I did agree. I figured once she got pregnant she would cast me off instead she kept me around. Once she had Jahnessa she thought it best to leave Coruscant. There were too many rumors claiming the baby was the chancellors. She went on tour and sent updates when she felt like it. Once the war ended I only heard from her after her move back home to Ryloth. The last news I got was Tarkin informing me she and my daughter were dead."

"So the emperor knew?" He shrugged "it was kind of hard to hide. He didn't mind. He even seemed happy for me."

The door suddenly opened and Che came in with Wolffe behind her."how are you feeling? Any pain?"

He looked at her confused "um...my...head hurts?" 

"Are you asking or telling me sweetheart?"

At that Wolffe snarled a little

"Oh hush" she chided as she checked the bandage. "Look here please" she flashed a light in his eyes. "Hmmm you seem a bit sluggish, of course I would be too after brain surgery. Are you hungry?"

"No?"

She chuckled "you don't know anything do you?"

"Ma'am...all my decisions have always been made for me."

She scoffed "well no more of that now. Time to be a big boy and make some choices. So are you hungry?"

"Nn...n.no. no I am not."

"Do you need anything for pain?"

"Yes."

She smiled and patted his hand "good boy. Rex darling go get the tray from the kitchen for him please he can't take meds on an empty stomach." Rex got up and left them.

"So you seemed pretty comfortable being a lunar beast." 

He shrugged " if he can do it I can too." She patted his hand again "good because tomorrow is a full moon here. You get to experience what we call a forced change. It's very different from what you did and what you saw Wolffe do. Don't worry I will help you through it."

"Who are you?"

"Ah. Chip removal always messes with the head especially short term memories.. I'm Che, Wolffe's better half" as she said this she leaned over and gave Wolffe a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh….he was serious."

Wolffe crossed his arms and growled "care to explain that Vod?"

Fox let out a nervous laugh "it's just….you and women….after that time with the Togrutta at that bar…"

"Not. Another. Word."

Che raised an eyebrow "I don't think I have heard this one."

Fox began to laugh loud and hard "Bly set him up with a girl. This absolute knock out. She was all over him. At first it seemed like he was into it and then…" he couldn't finish his story. Rex returned with the tray and grinned "I only know one story that makes Fox laugh like that. How far did he get?"

"Apparently Wolffe seemed into it" Che replied with a smirk.

"Ah yea she crawled under the table and tried to give him a blow job. I have never seen Wolffe move that fast while he was drunk."

"Oh...well glad that's changed."

"CHE!"

Both Rex and Fox were howling with laughter as Wolffe's face darkened with a deep blush.

"It's good to hear you laughing Rex but maybe not at Wolffe's expense." They turned to see Ahsoka leaning in the doorway. "Feeling any better Fox?"

"Not really. I think I feel worse. I…..I'm sorry."

"If I can forgive Rex for nearly shooting me I think I can forgive you too."

"You don't need to feel obligated to though, I don't think I'm ready to forgive myself."

"It takes time to heal and your wounds are pretty deep. I know it took Wolffe months to come around to me. Your brothers and I will help any way we can."

Fox nodded his head. "I will keep that in mind but don't keep me here if it is a problem for Jahnessa. She and I didn't get off on a good start."

Rex looked over a Wolffe encouraging him to take this subject.

"She will need time but you should get to know her. She's a great kid and a fantastic medic. She's been raised the best we all knew how and I think she turned out ok. Once you both settle I'm sure she will be thrilled to have you around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading see you tomorrow


	11. Announcement

Im currently topless......laptopless that is. So since I dont like doing long vhapters on my mobile but i want to have something for you guys heres your chance for clone fic requests. Side store you want to see? Lemme know. They wont be long but it will get us through  
Tha ks for reading :)


	12. Chapter 12

Kix paced Jahnessa's room. He hadn't eaten nor really slept since this whole thing started and now he really wasn't doing either. He needed to go talk to Fox he knew that and yet every time he thought of him he wanted to knock his teeth out.

There was a knock at the door as Hunter walked in.

"Tech sent me with a blanket in case she was cold." 

The blanket in question was Tech's favorite weighted blanket. Kix knew he didn't lend that out to just anyone.

"Thanks I'm sure she will appreciate it since her favorite blanket is off dealing with his welp."

He couldn't help the bitterness in his tone.

"Those chips do a hell of a thing to your head. When the order went out I nearly killed my brothers. Echo had convinced them to get the chips out but I was stubborn. I didn't like the idea of what removing it might do. All of a sudden it was like I was ripped away from myself. All I knew was that they were not following orders and that meant they were traitors. When I woke up I had a hell of a headache and a lot of regret. Poor Wrecker was so scared of me. I hated it. Walking into a room knowing I had hurt them. I bet Fox is gonna be feeling the same way."

He gently laid the blanket over Nessa and smiled. "In hindsight it was pretty clear she was one of us." 

Kix nodded. Echo had mentioned her hair reminded him of Tupp. He just figured it was more because it was so dark and full. 

"I just want her to be ok. She got here protecting me."

"It aint the first time she's risked it all. I distinctly remember a rescue gone bad and us saving you from near execution."

Kix chuckled "Wolffe and I got I told ya so from everyone for that fuck up. It was our only lead on Fox. Should have known it was too good. He would have never gone rogue."

"These days you never know. I mean we have heard the rumours about the surviving Jedi and of course there was that run in with maul."

They both shuddered. Maul had taken Kix and Jahnessa hostage after he needed a medic. They spent several hours being subjected to Maul's mood swings as they tried to repair his cybernetics and the tissue damage at their connecting point. He finally let them go but not before he attempted to manipulate their minds using the force. Something made him stop and he left them cackling madly about bastard children. 

"I'm almost beginning to think things were simpler during the clone wars. At least we had a good idea of who our enemies were."

"Did we?" Hunter asked skeptically.

"Relatively speaking yes we did."

**********************************************************************************************************

Wolffe was trying his best to remain composed but damn it he felt miserable and his wife was currently busy coddling Fox. The minute he whimpered in pain she was all over him leaving Wolffe to fend for himself. A low growl escaped him as he stomped towards his room. 

"Wolffe? Is everything……...alright?"  
Cody stopped when Wolffe glared at him.

"Anything I can...um...do?"

Wolffe's only response was to slam the door.

"What was that all about?" Dogma asked as he walked by.

"Che is a bit tied up with Fox and you know how needy he gets if he's forced to change."  
Dogma nodded and went on his way.

Che gently rubbed Fox's back. "I told you this wouldn't be easy. Thankfully you're young. Once I work this knot out of your back you should be ok."

Fox only groaned in response.

"You remind me of Wolffe" she smiled and then froze. Where was Wolffe? He had been with her most the day helping her answer questions Fox had and getting things if she needed them.

"Fox, dear, I think I need to find my husband. He may be feeling a bit neglected right now."

She finished what she was doing and headed towards their room. She quietly opened the door and found Wolffe lying on the bed panting.

"Wolffe what's wrong?"

He looked up at her "i'm getting too old for this is what's wrong." He took a sharp breath in as the bones in his legs and hips shifted.  
"Thought you'd still be with Fox."

"I had to check on you too. Let me move Fox here and I can keep an eye on you both.

She returned a few minutes later leading Fox in. He was nearly completely changed as he followed behind Che. He pressed his nose against the crook of her neck. "God you smell good." He rumbled and that earned a deep growl from wolffe.

"That's MY wife." 

She carefully moved Fox off her. "That is called scenting and it is kinda intimate."

He looked at her and smirked "can't help it. They sent me the pretty nurse."

There it was. The charm that had every woman eating out of his hand. 

"Well try to help it."

Wolffe snorted at her quick dismissal. Fox was not used to being turned down so easily. 

"What's the matter? Never met a woman who can see through your osik?"

Fox sat down against the wall and pouted. Che chuckled at the sight. "You pout like Cody. It's clear who is whose batch mates."

Fox looked over at her cuddling with Wolffe. "How come he's not changed?"

"Because two things 1 i don't go out of my way to be on a planet with a full moon if I don't have to and 2 as I'm sure you are aware a lunar change is different than a chosen change and I'm getting a little old for dealing with that."

"Oh you've gone and messed up your cycles" he said with a smirk "too bad they don't have meds for that like they do for women."

Wolffe rolled his eyes "really thats the joke you wanna use? What are you a cadet?" 

"Compared to you I am. How's it feel being old and Fat huh? Didn't you say you'd be dead before that happened?"

Wolffe growled again "watch it vod. I might have aged faster than you but last I check I still kicked your karkin ass."

He scoffed "yea well look at you. You had an obvious advantage besides even as a lunar beast you wouldn't last five minutes with Bacarra."

Wolffe went ridgid. "He's….still alive?"

Fox nodded "yup. Nastier than ever too. They send him out when they don't want survivors. Should have seen what he did to this rebel cell on mimban years ago. Buncha' nomads tried to hide some padawans days after the order was given. Vader sent him to deal with it personally."

Wolffe's blood ran cold. Assi and Zarah….they spent all this time thinking the droids killed them.   
"Bacarra did that?"

Fox nodded. "That was the order and you know as well as I do when that chip is in your head you have no qualms about who's at the other end of your blaster. They point,we shoot. Really it was always supposed to be that way. Might have saved us some grief if some of us didn't let feelings get the better of them."

"What's that supposed to mean? I seem to recall you having some pretty strong feelings about the rebels you swore killed your family."

"Yeah and look where it got me. The jedi had one thing right, attachments are no good. I mean look it didn't do them any favors otherwise Plo woul-"

Wolffe launched over Che and slammed into Fox sinking his teeth into his shoulder.  
Before she could stop them they were thrashing around fighting. She could only stand out of the way and shriek for help. 

When they finally had them pried apart there was so much blood she couldn't tell who needed more attention. "Get Fox back to his room and Find Kix. I'll get Wolffe settled and be down to help clean him up."

Wrecker eased Wolffe onto the bed. His breathing was heavy and his eyes unfocused. "Che..I think he got the worst of it." 

She sat down and carefully examined him. "Wolffe honey please try and tell me what's wrong."

He began to cough and gag as blood dribbled down his chin. 

"Ok ok. Shhh Kix is coming." She could see the gash across his right eye and the broken cybernetic eye blinking and sputtering.

Cody and Dogma took Fox to his room. He was panting and growling at them but it was clear he was dazed. 

"Wonder what the hell started all this" Dogma wondered out loud.

"Whatever it was Wolffe was putting up a hell of a fight. Wrecker doesn't struggle that often."

Kix checked Wolffe over and gave him some sedatives. "That eye is fried. He has a few cracked ribs and I don't like the bruising on his back and stomach. Just stay with him, I'll go look at Fox."

Che ran her hand through Wolffe's fur "are you sure you're ok?" 

He shrugged "not much choice. We are short a medic and Wolffe needs you."

When Kix entered the room Fox was steady licking at the bite wound on his arm. 

"Stop that." Kix moved to take his arm but Fox pinned his ears and growled.

"Keep away from me."

He held up his hands "I'm here to make sure you are alright."

He sat up and puffed out his chest "send the pretty one. I like her." He licked his lips.

"Yea...no especially when you are acting like that."

Next thing he knew Fox had him pinned to the wall, his body pressed against him, his jaws close to his neck.

"I like this new form. I can learn a lot. This place reeks of fear. If you were smart you would be afraid of me."

"I guess it's a good thing I'm not smart then huh?"

Fox snarled at him "stop treating me like I'm a lap dog like Wolffe. I'm younger and stronger and I won't be someone's pet."

Kix rolled his eyes and pushed Fox off him. "You can quit the macho alpha act. We don't do that here and clearly Wolffe already put you in your place."

"Are you so sure about that Kix? Last I checked he's the one that's battered and bruised with a screwed up eye while I got away with a few bites."

Kix was tired and he was not in the mood for Fox's cocky attitude "look sit down, shut up, and let me clean up these bites." He reached for Fox's scruff and pulled him onto the chair. He began to clean the bites despite Fox howling that it hurt.

"I wouldn't need to hurt you if you cooperated you kriffin' di'kuit" he growled.

Fox gripped his arm tight and pulled him off the floor "hurt me again and lose your arm."

"Then sit still."

He completed his task in silence while.Fox occasionally let out a whimper. Once he was finished he went back to the chair in Jahnessa's room and found Dogma sitting with her quietly singing and holding her hand.

"She'll be ok Dogma. I just know it." He looked back at him "oh..I didn't hear ya come in. I can watch her if you want some sleep. You look exhausted."  
He nodded "I should try shouldn't I. I can't help her if I don't take care of me."

Dogma chuckled "glad to see you taking your own advice. Good night Kix."

"Night Dogma."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im back sort of. My laptop is still on the fritz but im borrowing a bit from a shipmate so posting wont be daily but ill try my best. As mentioned before im taking requests :) tha ks for reading


	13. Chapter 13

"I'm not sure if Wolffe had a chance to tell you the rules but no lunar beast at the table. Either change back or eat outside." Rex crossed his arms as he scowled at Fox.

"Hard to take you seriously while you are wearing that stupid apron."

Rex frowned deeper.

"Hey lay off him, Ahsoka got him that apron, it's the only reason he wears it. Ain't that right Rex'ika?" Rex blushed as Cody took a seat at the table. "He is right though, Che and Dogma's rule. No lunar beasts at the table."

"You all are serious? Also back the hell up...why is Tano giving you gifts?"

Rex froze while Cody and Greggor began to laugh. 

"Why else do pretty girls give someone a gift vod?" He turned to see Hunter and the rest of the bad batch enter the room and sit down."

"Did the Captain inform you of the-"

"Yeah yeah, I'll go change, stow it, goggles."

"My name is Tech, not goggles."

"Whatever" he grumbled as he walked out of the kitchen he stopped and rounded on Crosshair who flinched and visibly paled.  
"You reek of fear sniper. I can smell it through this house."

Echo got between them and shoved Fox "stop being a kriffin' bully."

"Who would have thought a little time as a techno union puppet would have toughened you up. I bet Fives and Tup would be so proud of their little Ech'ika."

Echo didn't take Fox's bait but Rex did.  
"FOX OUT NOW!" he pointed towards the door and took a step forward with Cody and Wrecker close behind him.

"Fine. Im gone. For kriff's sake you all are a touchy bunch." He snapped his jaws one more time towards Crosshair, cackled, and left.

"He's being a karkin ass."   
Cody laid a hand on Rex's back."He can't help it. The chemical changes alone are gonna make him pretty moody. Where's Kix this morning?" 

"Still sleeping."

They saw Dogma enter the room. He grabbed a mug of caff and sat down. "Gettin' too old to sleep in a chair all night but thought you should know the kid woke up for a bit."

They all looked at him "is she ok? Does she need anything?"

He smiled "she's fine. Voice is a bit rough she said to thank you for the blanket Tech. She wasn't awake long. I assured her everyone was alright and she dozed back off."

Wolffe trudged into the kitchen and sat down. "We need to talk. Fox told me Bacarra is alive."

Dogma began to choke on his caff. "We aren't going after him are we?"

Wolffe shrugged "I….I don't know."

"He was a bully to all of us when we were cadets. I can't imagine what those chips did to him."

"I know Codes but maybe...maybe we have to try."

"Well if you wanna try I can always call him."

Fox was now back in the room dressed and human. He looked over at Wolffe and smirked "you look rough old man. Where's wifey?" 

"She's in bed. What do you mean you can call him?"

"He's my CO. I report to three people, Bacarra, Vader and the Emperor. I can call him and say I found you guys and need back up. He'll come but you gotta be ready. As I told you last night he's real nasty."

"I'm sure we can handle him with two lunar beasts and a handful of clones."

"Oh fuck that. You wanna take down Bacarra you are on your own. I know my limits."

"You tellin' me you're scared of him?"

"He doesn't play vod. He will hurt you, probably kill you. He is a ruthless killer. He even wields mundi's saber."

They were all silent.

"We'll recover from this cluster fuck and then see."

They all nodded at Cody.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading laptop situation isnsorta fixed should have a bit more this week


	14. Chapter 14

After another week Jahnessa was finally more awake. She quietly padded downstairs and found Wrecker sitting at the table with a book.

"Hey" she rasped. Her throat hurt still so she couldn't talk much.

"You're a sight for sore eyes, how ya feelin'?"

As he placed the book down Fox walked in and grabbed it. "I didn't take you as the type who could read." Wrecker cringed. He was used to people assuming he was dumb but it still hurt.

"Hey, knock it off asshole."

He straightened when he noticed Jahnessa in the room. "Oh sorry Nessa."

"You're only sorry you got caught. Stop acting like an ass." Her voice faded out and she clutched her throat. Wrecker was up and at her side in a heartbeat.

"Let's get you something for that throat Jahn'ika."

He led her towards the kitchen leaving Fox behind.

Fox growled and threw the book at the wall. When he looked over he saw the pictures of the clones on the wall. He scanned them. They had made a life the last 20 years regardless of the rebellion. He couldn't even say that much for himself. It was so ingrained in him to be such a blow hard that he was risking his chance at a home and a real life.

"I'm sure things will settle Fox." 

He turned to see Ahsoka in the hallway watching him. 

"I don't know why I'm acting like this." He slumped onto the couch nearby.

"Those chips are programmed to respond to palpatine's voice you answered to him directly through the entire war and then for the last twenty years. Thats a lot of conditioning to break adding the fact that you spent the last week dealing with the lunar beast thing you are doing a hell of a lot better than many would be. Come with me."

She held out her hand and led Fox outside to the garden. She sat him down on the ground across from her.

"Che built this garden based on the meditation gardens at the Jedi temples. All of the plants and even the arrangements of the stones are meant to facilitate a strong connection with the light side of the force. Just close your eyes and quiet your mind."

"I'm no Jedi not sure what good this will do."

"You don't need to be a Jedi to be in tune with the force. Come on I'll help you."

She took his hands in hers and closed her eyes. He followed suit and listened to everything around him focusing on the sound of Ahsoka's breathing. 

"Really karked things up didn't ya Fox'ika"

He turned to see Colt sitting next to him.

"Colt? How?"

"Well your jedi here helped facilitate a connection to who you wanted to hear from. I guess you still wanna come to me with your problems."

"I...i don't know what I'm doing. It's been nearly three weeks and all I have done is screw up."

"Keep trying one day at a time. You got a shot at something great. That kid of yours is fantastic from what I see. It's not going to be easy but then nothing worth doing is. Take care of your vod and let them take care of you. Leave the sniper alone. Crosshair has been through a lot. All of his brothers have but he has never learned to deal with any of it."

Colt was suddenly gone and he was looking back at Ahsoka. "Find what you needed?"

"Maybe. I'm not sure."

She smiled at him "i think it will get easier. You can come here anytime you like. It's a good quiet spot."

He nodded "ok. I will remember that."

As he walked with Ahsoka through the garden he stopped near a small alcove. "What's that?"

She pulled his arm and led him away "I don't know if you are allowed there yet."

As he looked back over his shoulder he saw two markers.

"Are those graves?"

She bit at her lip, torn on how much she should tell him. Finally she let out a breath.

"Yes. Those are Wolffe's children. That's all I can tell you. If hasn't mentioned it then it's not my place to say."

Fox nodded "understood." 

As they rounded the corner they heard lots of laughter. As they came into view a wave of water hit Fox and they all froze. Echo had a bucket in his hands and it was clear Gregor had just moved a moment earlier. 

"Fox….I...sorry."

He shook some of the water off and to their surprise he began to laugh. The tension immediately disappeared. Without warning Ahsoka lifted a nearby bucket and dropped it on Echo. 

Fox joined in the water battle which he learned was supposed to be them washing the windows for Che but had devolved when Rex tossed the sopping sponge at Cody. He froze when Wrecker walked out with Jahnessa on his arm. Ahsoka looked over at him "I think you need to go mend some fences." He nodded and moved towards them.

"Look, I...I'm sorry for what I said. I tend to come on a bit strong and I need to fix that."

Wrecker nodded but said nothing else as Jahnessa took a seat in the chair they were headed towards. She smiled at Wrecker and he left them to go join the others.

"Wolffe tells me you can be a bit of a blowhard." 

He nodded a bit sheepishly. "I...it's a bad habit but it worked for my job."

"Well if it means you harass my family and make them feel uncomfortable it needs to stop." Her brows furrowed and she glared a glare that reminded him so damn much of Colt it hurt. 

"God. You are so much like all of them." She tilted her head confused.

"My brothers. I know we all came from the same template and you came from me but every move, every expression is a ghost in my eyes." 

She nodded seeming to understand. "They looked so long for you. Wolffe especially. Buir said its because of what happened to Boost, Sinker and Comet."

He shrugged "could be. Guilt and grief alter how you see things."

She frowned "like how you believed what happened to mom."

"Yes. If i had been able to think it over I might have known better."

"Your empire has taken so much from so many. I don't understand how you could not see it for so long."

"The chips. I was around the emperor so i was well beyond programmed. I was doing my job and was sheltered from a lot. I had no reason to mistrust the emperor."

"I guess that makes sense. I still don't like it."

"Look, i may have done some bad things but last I checked the rebellion wasn't so squeaky clean either. The likes of Saw Gurera in your ranks, you can't play the better than thou card."

She crossed her arms "I never tried to. There are extremists in any battle where there are sides but at the end of the day consider what pushed them there. I could have easily been one of them had Kix not kept me."

"Ok fine you have a point. This is just a lot to wrap my head around. Imagine being told everything you fought for in the last nearly 20 years was a lie. It's a lot to take in."

She took a deep breath "we aren't going to get anywhere like this. Look, can we try and start with a clean or...mostly clean slate?"

He nodded "I can do my best. So….this is life in the rebellion?"

She shrugged "we are lucky. Che gave us a place we could go to. Many don't have that luxury."

"Where are we anyway?"

"I don't believe I am allowed to tell you that. We are in the mid rim if it helps."

"I guess I can get that. So...Rex and Tano? What's going on there?"

She chuckled and shook her head "it's not quite what you think. It's more plutonic. They have been through a lot together. Now you want something, take a look around, Hunter isn't here. He's been trying to work up the nerve to ask out the new strategist who joined the rebellion. He even asked Che how to get her attention."

Fox rolled his eyes "females are all the same be confident and they will be eating out of your hand."

She looked at him, an eyebrow arched "really? Females?" 

"Fine, women. What about you? I'm sure the boys are eating out of your hand too."

She blushed and shook her head "no...no boys….boys don't go for girls like me."

He looked at her quizzically "why not?"

"Because, I ….look they just aren't ok?"

"I see. So tell me about Che."

The tension in her shoulders eased a little. "Kix introduced her and Wolffe. She's one of the head medics for the resistance but will treat anyone who needs help. She's warm and loving but stern when needed. She and Wolffe help process and care for war orphans. That's probably where they are now. Buir mentioned they liberated a ship from one of the Tarkin towns. It was full of slaves headed to their new owners."

Fox cringed. He knew that the empire turned a blind eye to slaves since they had bigger problems.   
"What's a Tarkin town?" He asked.

Her eyes widened "you don't know?"

He shook his head.

"They are the slums the empire herds people into when they occupy areas. At a moments notice the occupants are either sent to work in the weapons factories or sometimes they are sold. Especially of they are rare or prized like twi'lek and togruta. Rumor has it Tarkin's wife likes to collect rare species and has a fondness for the occult."

He shivered. The Grand Moff's wife was always uncomfortable to deal with. She would throw herself at anyone she fancied even in front of her husband who not only allowed it but did the same thing. He and Vader mutually agreed they were creepy in all the worst ways.

"That's insane."

She nodded "though the worst still is the medical science corps. We have reason to belive they are doing experiments on sentient beings against their will."

"That I can confirm. The emperor got really interested in genetic experiments. Can only imagine what they would do if they got their hands in the bad batch."

Jahnessa cringed "I wouldn't know what to do if something happened to any of them." She looked him in the eyes and took his hand.

"Promis me this isn't some long con so that you can go running back to the empire with everything you've learned."

"Why would you think something like tha-"

"PROMISE ME." As she raised her voice the others looked over at them trying to decide if they needed to step in.

"I swear. I want to stay here. I want to get to know you and be with my brothers." 

She eased back in her seat. "I will hold you to that. If you lie to me I can promise a blaster bolt between the eyes with your name on it."

He couldn't blame her really. A few weeks ago he may very well have called Bacarra but things changed and the removal of the chip made it possible for him to make his own choices. He just hoped he could make the most of this life the way his brothers had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go the end. More coming to this series though so keep an eye out

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading once chapter a day so see you tomorrow


End file.
